Confused
by sistas4life
Summary: Sesshoumaru and Rin fall in love but Rin is confused. She is still in love with Kohaku...the boy she loved before. After he died Sesshoumaru was there for her but she doesn't know is she is actually in love with Sesshoumaru or......Full summary inside!
1. Who to trust?

Disclaimer: No I do not own Inuyasha! I am not saying it in every chapter...just this one!

Sesshoumaru and Rin fall in love but Rin is confused. She is still in love with Kohaku...the boy she loved before. After he died Sesshoumaru was there for her but she doesn't know is she is actually in love with Sesshoumaru or if she is pretending that he is Kohaku.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1: Who to Trust**

"No! Please, Yuki! Stop! Leave me alone!" Rin yelled as Yuki picked her up and carried her up the stairs and down the long halls.

"Hush my beautiful Rin." Yuki said. "I won't hurt you, I only wish to have a baby with you!"

"No! I hate you! Let me go you...you Baka YERO!" Rin screamed, hoping someone would hear her.

**Outside**

Kohaku was outside of Yuki's home and heard Rin screaming. Kohaku quickly ran inside Yuki's home and started looking for Rin. The house was huge. Kohaku didn't know where to start.

**Back inside**

"Now Rin, lets not talk like that." Yuki said.

Yuki finally got to his room and sat the squirmy Rin down on his bed. He ripped off Rin's clothes and started to kiss Rin's neck. Yuki stood up and took off his clothes. Rin quickly rolled over off of the bed and ran for the door. She tried to open it but it was locked. Rin unlocked it and started to open the door but Yuki came over and caught her. Yuki carried Rin back to his bed and layed her down. As Yuki was about to shove his cock into Rin, when Kohaku ran in and pushed Yuki off of Rin.

"Run!" Kohaku yelled while trying to hold off Yuki. Rin was shocked. She didn't know what to say or do. She grabbed the blanket and covered herself.

"Who the fuck are you?! Get out of my house!" Yuki yelled and punched Kohaku. Yuki's punch sent Kohaku across the room and into the wall.

"No! Kohaku!" Rin yelled and ran over to Kohaku.

"I told you to run, so go! Now! I'll be fine!" Kohaku yelled.

"I won't leave you Kohaku!" Rin cried. Yuki came up behind Rin and picked her up.

"Rin go get back in bed. I'll be there in a minute," He said as he tried to push Rin back to the bed.

"Baka YERO!!" Rin screamed and punched Yuki in the balls. Yuki dropped Rin and she fell onto the bed. Rin quickly rolled over off of the bed again and grabbed her clothes and started to run towards the woods. Yuki followed. When Kohaku saw Yuki, he quickly ran after him and jumped on his back. Rin kept running until she was sure Yuki wasn't following her.

It was dark out so Rin layed down next to a tree and fell asleep, even though she didn't have a clue where she was.

**Morning **

Rin woke up and started to look around to see where she was. "These stupid woods! They all look the same!" Rin said starting to tear up. Rin was scared. She didn't know where she was and she wanted Kohaku.

**2 miles away**

Inuyasha and Kagome were walking through the woods. "What is that smell?" Kagome asked Inuyasha

"I don't know, It smells like someone crying." Inuyasha told Kagome. "Stay here! I'm gonna go check it out."Inuyasha said as he ran off toward the smell.

**2 miles the opposite way**

Sesshoumaru and Jaken were exploring the edge of Sesshoumaru's land. Sesshoumaru could smell the same smell. "Jaken, stay here with Ah-un. I'll be back." Sesshoumaru told Jaken.

"Yes Lord Sesshoumaru!" Jaken replied as Sesshoumaru quickly ran to where the smell was coming from.

**Back to Rin**

Sesshoumaru had reached Rin in only minutes. Rin looked up at him and screamed. "Who...who are you?" Rin asked.

"Don't worry! I won't hurt you! I am Lord Sesshoumaru!" Sesshoumaru told the child. "Who are you?"

"I...I'm Rin." Rin stammered.

"Why were you..." Sesshoumaru was cut off by Inuyasha.

"Leave her alone Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha said and ran over and took Rin.

"NO! Leave me alone! Put me down! Sesshoumaru, Help me!" Rin screamed. Inuyasha kept running. Sesshoumaru followed Inuyasha back to Kagome.

"Inuyasha, let her go." Sesshoumaru said.

"No! Go away and leave us alone, Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha said.

"Put her down if you want to live!" Sesshoumaru said.

"Sesshoumaru! Please! Help me!" Rin yelled as she tried to get free from Inuyasha's grasp.

"Don't worry Rin!" Sesshoumaru said as he hit Inuyasha with his poison claws. Inuyasha tried to dodge Sesshoumaru's attack but Sesshoumaru cut into the arm that Inuyasha was carrying Rin in. Inuyasha dropped Rin and she fell to the ground. She quickly got up and ran over to Sesshoumaru and hid behind his back.

"Sesshoumaru! Just let the girl go!" Kagome said.(last part i sent tiffany)

"You two are stupid! I am not holding her! She can leave at any time!" Sesshoumaru said walking away from Inuyasha and Kagome, with Rin at his heels.

Sesshoumaru and Rin walked for about half a mile before they stopped. "Why were you crying when I found you?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"I was scared." She said in a low voice. Sesshoumaru could tell that Rin wasn't telling him the

whole truth but he decided to ignore it for now. Sesshoumaru turned around and walked towards the spot that he left Jaken and Ah-un, with Rin close behind.

**Where Sesshoumaru left Jaken and Ah-un**

Jaken could see Sesshoumaru coming through the thick bushes. "Lord Sesshoumaru! Where have you been and what..." Jaken was cut off when he saw the human girl following Sesshoumaru. "Lord Sesshoumaru?...Why is a human girl following you around?!" Jaken asked.

"Her name is Rin and I found her alone in the woods." Sesshoumaru said coldly.

"But Lord Sesshoumaru! A human girl?!" Jaken screeched.

"That is enough, Jaken. She may do as she pleases." He said and walked away, Jake, Ah-un, and Rin following.

They walked for about five hours. It was getting dark so Sesshoumaru decided to stop for the night. Rin walked over to a nearby tree and sat down. Sesshoumaru walked over and sat down next to her. "Rin, why were you crying when i found you? Don't lie either!" Sesshoumaru said.

"I wasn't lying. I was crying because i was scared, but...I was also crying because...I wanted..Kohaku." Rin said hold back tears.

"Who is Kohaku?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"He...he was...is..the boy that...I love and...he saved..my life." Rin said and started to cry.

"Where is Kohaku?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"I...I don't know...He should be at...the village." Rin said trying to stop crying. "But I...I don't know...if he's dead!" Rin said as she cried harder.

"Ok, get some sleep." Sesshoumaru said. Rin layed down and cried herself to sleep.

**Morning**

Rin woke up and looked around. She didn't see Sesshoumaru. "Sesshoumaru? Where are you?" She said in a low voice.

"He is gone. He will be back soon." Jaken said.

"Where did he go?" Rin asked.

"I don't know, he never tells me!" Jaken said.

"Lord Sesshoumaru..." She whispered softly. Then Sesshoumaru jumped out from the trees.

"RAWR!" He roared.

"Aaah!" Rin screamed as Sesshoumaru handed her pocky(Japanese candy).

"What the hell?" Rin said as she took it.

"Watch your mouth." Sesshoumaru said

"Yes Sesshoumaru." Rin said as Sesshoumaru sat down next to her. "Any news of Kohaku?" Rin asked.

"Yes, he is alive...barely." Sesshoumaru said.

"Can we go see him?" Rin asked.

"Sure. I'll take you there now." Sesshoumaru said. Sesshoumaru picked Rin up and started leaping away, leaving Jaken there by himself with Ah-un. They arrived at Rin's village in only minutes. Sesshoumaru sat Rin down and showed her where Kohaku was.

Rin opened the door to the hut and walked in. "Kohaku!" Rin yelled and ran over to him. "Are you alright?"

"Yea, I'm fine." Kohaku said in a weak voice. "Rin will you do me a favor? Kohaku asked.

"Yea, sure, anything." Rin said.

"Ok, will you go get me some firewood? I'm getting low on firewood." Kohaku said.

"OK, I'll be back soon." Rin said.

"I'll come with you." Sesshoumaru said as They walked out of the hut and towards the woods to gather firewood. They gathered a big stack of wood then decided to head back to the village.

"Kohaku, we're back!" Rin yelled but didn't get an answer. "Kohaku?" Rin said confused and ran over to Kohaku and shook him hard. "Kohaku! Please! Wake up!" She yelled as she started to cry. Rin looked up at Sesshoumaru. "He knew he was going to die. That's why he sent me away. Isn't it?!" She yelled.

"Yes Rin, that is why he sent you away." Sesshoumaru said. "Come on, we must be going." Sesshoumaru said as he walked over to the crying Rin, picked her up, and started to leap away.

**Back with Jaken and Ah-un**

Jaken could see Sesshoumaru coming back with a sleeping Rin in his arm. "Come on Jaken!" Sesshoumaru said then leaped away again. Jaken hopped onto Ah-un and they flew away after Sesshoumaru.

Rin had cryed herself to sleep so he just decided to keep going until he reached his palace.

Sesshoumaru reached his palace with an hour. Rin had woken up only minutes before. "Wow! This is beautiful!" Rin said as Sesshoumaru sat Rin down. Rin ran over to the garden with a beautiful fence around it. She opened the gate and ran inside to smell the beautiful arrangement of flowers.

"Rin, do you like that garden?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Oh! Yes, it's the most beautiful garden I've ever seen!" Rin exclaimed.

"Well it's yours now." Sesshoumaru said.

"Really?! Thank you Sesshoumaru!" Rin said as she ran up and gave him a hug.

"Come on Rin, you can play in your garden later." Sesshoumaru said walking inside to the kitchen with Rin following.

"Welcome back Lord Sesshoumaru!" Yuri, one of the maids, said.

"Would you like some food?" Suda, one of the other maids, asked.

"Yes, I would like some Ramen." Sesshoumaru said. "Rin, what do you want?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Can I have some sushi?" Rin asked.

"Yes, you can have whatever you want. Suda! Get Rin some sushi." Sesshoumaru said.

"Yes Lord Sesshoumaru!" Suda said. Suda came back in minutes with Sesshoumaru's Ramen and Rin's sushi.

"Thank you." Rin said as she sat down to the table to eat her sushi.

"Suda. Yuri. This is Rin, she is staying with us , so when she is done eating I want you to show here to her room, give her a tour, and help her settle in.

"Yes Lord Sesshoumaru." Suda and Yuri said at the same time as Rin finished her sushi. "Please follow us and we will take you to your room. I am Yuri, and this is Suda. We are only two of the many maids in Lord Sesshoumaru's palace." Yuri said as Rin followed her and Suda up a

flight of stairs and 5 doors down the hall.

"Here you are Miss Rin. Just call us if you need us. We will be back later for a tour." Suda said.

"Ok. Bye!" Rin said as the maids turned and left Rin alone in her room. Rin looked around. She walked over to the closet and opened it up. It was filled with beautiful kimonos and yakatas. Things such as these Rin had never seen before. Rin grabbed a beautiful pink kimono with flowers all over it. She quickly put it on and looked at herself in the mirror.

**knock knock**

"Just a minute." Rin said as she quickly changed back into her other clothes. "Ok, you can come in." Rin said as Sesshoumaru walked in. He looked around and saw that the closet door was open.

"I see you have found my mother's kimonos." Sesshoumaru said.

"They are beautiful!" Rin said as Sesshoumaru looked through the closet and handed her the pink kimono with flowers on it.

"Here, try this one on." Sesshoumaru said as Rin took the kimono and when to try it on(again). Rin came back out with it on. "Good, it fits." Sesshoumaru said. "You can wear that one then."

"Thank you Sesshoumaru!" Rin said.

"Come on Rin, lunch is ready." Sesshoumaru said.

"Ok." Rin said as she followed Sesshoumaru downstairs and to the kitchen. There were two plates with tonkastu sandwiches(tonkastu is breaded deep-fried pork.) on them. Sesshoumaru sat down and Rin followed and sat next to him. She quickly ate her sandwiches.

"Rin, I am going to my study, why don't you go outside and play in your garden." Sesshoumaru said as they finished their tonkastu sandwiches.

"Ok!" Rin said and ran outside.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you liked it! This is my first story that I have ever shown to anyone other than my friends! Please review telling me the truth of if you like it or not and don't worry it gets more interesting later!!! Thanks!! Bye for now!!


	2. The letter

Yay I'm back and ready to write another chapter!!

Enjoy!!

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter two: The Letter**

Sesshoumaru sat at his desk, looking over ancient scrolls. A knock came at the door. "Enter." Sesshoumaru said. The door opened and there stood his messenger.

"Dear Lord Sesshoumaru! I have a letter for you!" The messenger said.

"Dismissed." Sesshoumaru said taking the letter and the messenger turned and left. Sesshoumaru opened the letter. It said:

_Dear Sesshoumaru,_

_You are invited to a gathering at my palace in three days. We will be talking about the recent attacks that have been occurring at local villages and try to find out where and when they are going to strike next. If we are lucky then we will be able to stop them before more innocent lives are taken. We will have a mini party while we wait for everyone to arrive at my palace, so we hope you can come. You can bring one person of your choosing to the party. I need your response as soon as possible, telling me if you're coming or not and if your bringing a friend! Hope to see you soon!_

_Sincerely,_

_Akio_

Sesshoumaru stared at the letter. Sesshoumaru stood up and walked down to the garden where Rin was thinking. "Rin, would you like to come with me to a party?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Sure! I would love to!" Rin said excitedly.

"Ok. Well you should get some sleep, we are leaving early tomorrow morning. I'll be up in a minute." Sesshoumaru said.

Ok. Goodnight!" Rin said and ran upstairs to her room. She quickly changed into her pajamas and jumped into bed to wait for Sesshoumaru.

When Sesshoumaru came up so say goodnight he found Rin already asleep. He covered her up

and went back to his study. He wrote a letter replying to the letter he had got earlier. It said:

_Dear Akio,_

_I will be attending your gathering and I will be bringing a friend. Her name is Rin and I _

_found her yesterday in the woods by herself. She is only a human and I want her treated with respect like you would treat me! You better send a warning to everyone else or else they will be sorry! We are leaving tomorrow and should be there a little early! I'll see you then!_

_Sincerely,_

_Sesshoumaru_

**Morning in Rin's room**

Sesshoumaru walked into Rin's room. He looked around to see that the maids had put out a light purple kimono covered Rin's knees with intricate(very beautiful) pink vines up the sides and around the chest with gold stars around the neck. "Rin, come on it's time for you to get ready. We are leaving soon." Sesshoumaru said.

"Ok." Rin said as she sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Breakfast is almost ready, so when you are ready come down to the kitchen." Sesshoumaru said and walked off leaving Rin to get ready.

Suda walked in after Sesshoumaru left. "Good morning Miss Rin! Your bath has been drawn for you and your kimono is on the dresser!" Suda said in her perky voice.

"Ok. Thank you Suda. You may leave." Rin said as she got out of her bed. She went into the bathroom, dropped the clothes she had on, and got into the bath. It felt so good but she knew that she didn't have long so she quickly cleaned and got out. She walked over to the intricate kimono and put it on. She looked at herself in the mirror.. She looked beautiful in it. She took the matching hair tie and but her hair up into a tight ponytail. Rin looked in the mirror at herself again until she remembered Sesshoumaru said he was leaving soon. She quickly ran downstairs, into the kitchen, and sat down to Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru was already done with his bowl of rice but he was waiting of Rin.

"Rin, you look very pretty today!" Sesshoumaru said as he watched Rin start to eat her bowl of rice.

"Thank you Sesshoumaru!" Rin said blushing as she finished her bowl of rice.

"Ok, we better get going." Sesshoumaru said as he stood up and walked towards the doors.

"Ok." Rin said as she followed Sesshoumaru to the doors, and out into the woods. They

walked for a little while until Sesshoumaru could smell a demon nearby. His scent was familiar.

"Come on Rin." Sesshoumaru said as he noticed that Rin was about twenty feet behind him. Rin

quickly ran up to where Sesshoumaru was.

"Sorry, I was watching the animals." Rin said.

"Just stay close to me." Sesshoumaru said. He felt like the demon was now watching him, so he scanned the trees but saw nothing. Sesshoumaru soon smelt another demon in the area, but this one was unfamiliar.

Sesshoumaru quickly picked Rin up in his arms and started running at his full speed. " What are you doing?!" Rin asked.

"There are two demons in the area and they are were watching us. I know one of them but the other is unfamiliar." Sesshoumaru said.

"Oh." Rin said as they came to a little clearing. Sesshoumaru couldn't smell the demons anymore, so he put Rin down. They started walking again. Rin started thinking and trailed off behind Sesshoumaru again. Soon Rin felt a hand cover her mouth and another hand wrap around her stomach and pick her up. She tried screaming but it was useless. She tried kicking him but it also had done nothing, he was just too strong. He carried her off to a nearby village that had been deserted years ago. The demon took her into a hut and threw her onto the bed that was in there.

"W...who are y..y..you?" Rin asked as she backed herself up as far as she could.

"Oh, I'm sorry! Where are my manners?!" The demon said. "My name is Kisho and my friend that you will meet soon is Shen. And you are?" Kisho asked playfully.

"R...Rin." Rin said as Kisho started to walk towards her. "W..what are y..you d..doing?" Rin asked trying to back up more but having no success.

"I was sent here to finish the job that Yuki started." Kisho said as he tore of Rin's kimono.

"NO! Sesshoumaru!! Plea..." Rin was cut off by Kisho's hand covering her mouth.

"Do that again and Sesshoumaru will die." Kisho said and pushed Rin backward onto the bed.

**Back with Sesshoumaru**

Sesshoumaru instantly noticed that Rin was gone. He sniffed around but couldn't catch her scent.

"NO! Sesshoumaru! Plea..." Sesshoumaru heard Rin scream and ran off towards the abandoned village.

It was minutes before Sesshoumaru arrive at the village. He smelt the air again and could smell Rin's. He walked towards a big hut that was in the middle of the village. There was a demon guarding the door. He ran out into the open and attacked the guard.

"Who are you and where the hell is Rin?" Sesshoumaru demanded.

**With Rin and Kisho**

Kisho sniffed the air. He could smell Sesshoumaru coming closer. "Here put it back on." Kisho said as he got off of Rin and threw her the kimono she had on earlier. Rin quickly put her kimono back on. "Now you better be quiet or I'll kill you." Kisho said. He knew Sesshoumaru was in the village.

"Who are you and where the hell is Rin?" Rin and Kisho could hear Sesshoumaru demand from Shen, the guard outsideKisho Grabbed Rin and but a knife to her throat and walked outside of the tent.

"Let me answer that," Kisho said. "That is Shen my new partner and as you can see Rin is right here."

"Kisho! What are you doing with Rin?" Sesshoumaru demanded again as Rin started to cry.

"Sesshoumaru! Please help me!" Rin yelled.

"Shut up stupid girl! And I have been sent to finish the job that Yuki couldn't because of that stupid Kohaku kid!" Kisho said as he pushed the knife into Rin's neck not knowing it. Rin's neck started to bleed, and as soon as Sesshoumaru smelt Rin's blood he attacked Kisho making him drop Rin with a thud. She quickly got up and ran into the woods.

"Chase her you fool." Kisho yelled at Shen who was just standing there. Shen quickly ran after her and in a matter of minutes caught up with her. He pinned Rin to the ground and tore off Rin's kimono and then his own.

**With Sesshoumaru and Kisho**

When Sesshoumaru saw Shen go after Rin, he quickly used his whip and sliced Kisho in half with blood splattering everywhere. Sesshoumaru then ran after both Rin and Shen. He sniffed the air and caught Rin's scent. He ran towards her and found that Shen had pinned her to the ground and was about to claim Rin as his. Sesshoumaru quickly ran over to them and threw Shen off of Rin then used his Dokkasou(Toxic Flower Claw) attack on him. Sesshoumaru had it him in the chest, so he died instantly. Sesshoumaru ran over to the now crying Rin and picked her up into a tight embrace.

"T..thank you S..Sesshoumaru." Rin said as she cried herself asleep in his arms.

**Morning**

"Good morning Sesshoumaru!" Rin said as she opened her eyes to find herself in Sesshoumaru's arms. "Did you walk all night?"

"Yes I did and we might be a little late. We need to stop at the next village and get some food." Sesshoumaru said.

"Ok where is the next village?" Rin asked as Sesshoumaru put Rin down.

"Not too far." Sesshoumaru said.

"Ok, I'll race you!" Rin said and started running. Sesshoumaru walked for about 5 minutes then started to jog. It didn't take long for Sesshoumaru to catch up, so he scooped Rin up in his arms and started running at full speed. They reached the village in minutes. Rin went into the village and got what she wanted while Sesshoumaru waited close by, he didn't want to go into the village because of all the humans that were around.

Rin came back in a matter of minutes with the ingredients to make tonkastu sandwiches. Rin took Sesshoumaru over into an opening in the trees and sat down to make the sandwiches. She made two for Sesshoumaru and two for her. They ate quickly, then set back off on their adventure to Akio's palace. They walked until it got dark out. They stopped and made camp in a field. Sesshoumaru sat down next to the fire with Rin right next to him. Rin layed down and instantly fell asleep.

Later that night Sesshoumaru woke up to see that Rin was thrashing around like crazy. Sesshoumaru picked her up and put her in his lap hoping that Rin would stop before she hurt herself. Rin instantly stopped and snuggled up into Sesshoumaru's chest. '_She is asleep _Sesshoumaru kept repeating in his head, as he then fell back asleep with Rin in his arms.

**Morning**

Rin woke up in Sesshoumaru's arms again, but this time he was still asleep. Rin slowly tried to stand up without waking Sesshoumaru, but he just tightened his grip. Rin tensed up. '_Oh my god what is he doing?' _Rin thought to herself.

"Good Morning Rin!" Sesshoumaru said as he woke up.

"Good morning!" Rin said and got up off of Sesshoumaru's lap. "We should get moving so that we get there on time." Rin said as Sesshoumaru stood up and started walking towards Akio's palace. He knew they were close but it would take some time it they were going to walk.

They walked for a few hours now and Sesshoumaru could tell that Rin was already getting tired, since she wasn't used to walking almost constantly for a couple of days. "Rin, hop onto my shoulders and hold on tight." Sesshoumaru said as he stopped to let Rin get ontop of his shoulders. Rin quickly jumped onto Sesshoumaru's shoulders and held on tight, as Sesshoumaru started running a full speed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wow! I'm finally done with that chapter! I hope you liked it! Please review! Thanks! Bye for now!


	3. The partygathering

Hey ppl I'm back and ready for action!! LOL!!

Enjoy!!

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter Three: The Party/gathering**

"Welcome Sesshoumaru! And this must be Rin!" Akio said as him and his mate, Naomi, greeted Sesshoumaru and Rin.

"Yes, this is Rin, and i want her treated like a normal demon would be." Sesshoumaru said in a cold voice.

"Yes, you mentioned that in your letter! Come with me and I will show you to your room!" Akio said and walked towards the doors. Akio took the up a flight of stairs and down three hallways until he reached a room that had Sesshoumaru's name on it. "This will be your room. I am sorry but you guys will have to share a room. There is only enough rooms for the demons that were invited. They too have to share a room with who they bring as a guest." Akio said as Rin and Sesshoumaru walked into the room. It was beautiful. There was a big bed on one wall with two night stands on each side. On the other side was a huge balcony looking over a beautiful garden. On the wall away from the door was two doors. One was to a bathroom with a hallway leading to two different changing rooms and the other was leading to a room where both Rin and Sesshoumaru could relax. There was even a desk with some scrolls and maps on it for Sesshoumaru.

"This is beautiful!" Rin said to Akio.

"I thought you might like it." Akio said and a maid walked. "This is Kayo, one of my maids. She will help you with whatever you need. I must go now." Akio said as he turned and walked away.

"Wash Rin's Kimono and make her a bath." Sesshoumaru said in a cold voice.

"Yes Lord Sesshoumaru!" Kayo said and walked to the bathroom to make Rin a bath. She made the bath, took her kimono, then walked away. Rin slowly got into the refreshing bath. She just sat there and soaked for a little while, then decided to clean up and get out. She put on the red kimono that was put out for her and walked out of the bathroom to see Sesshoumaru at the desk looking at maps.

Sesshoumaru smelt the air. He smelt his favorite scent, lavender and roses. He turned around to see Rin. "Rin you smell so good!" Sesshoumaru said and smelled her some more. He saw a blush cross Rin's face. 'Oh why does she have so smell so good!' Sesshoumaru thought to himself.

"I am going to go see if there is anything I can help with!" Rin said, then turned to walk away but was stopped by Sesshoumaru. He pushed Rin backwards onto the bed, tore off her kimono, and came down to meet Rin's lips in a passionate kiss. Rin struggled to get free but found it useless, so she just gave into the kiss. Sesshoumaru trailed kisses down Rin's neck and shoulder. Rin tensed up, she knew what was going to happen next.

Sesshoumaru felt Rin tense up and realized what he was doing. He growled as he got off of Rin and walked out of the room. Rin sat up and put her kimono back on. She was shocked by everything Sesshoumaru had done, even walking out of the room. Rin went to find Sesshoumaru but had no success, so she decided to go to the garden to think. Rin sat down on one of the benches and enjoyed the beautiful fragrance that the flowers were giving off.

"Hello! You must be Miss Rin!" A strange demon said as he sat down next to Rin. He was very handsome with his long black hair and green eyes. He seemed nice.

"Yes, I am! And you are?" Rin asked.

"I am Akio's son. Prince Ru-kasu." Ru-kasu said.

"Oh. I didn't know Akio had a son. Nobody told me." Rin said.

"Actually, he has two sons and a daughter."Ru-kasu said with a little laugh. "My sister, Chiyoko, is helping my mother, and my brother, Kyo, is with his new mate."

"Ok. Is there any way that I can help Lady Naomi?" Rin asked.

"I don't know. We can go see if you like." Ru-kasu said.

"Ok." Rin said and Ru-kasu led her into the kitchen where Lady Naomi and Chiyoko were talking.

"Mother, Miss Rin wishes to know if there is any way she can help you." Ru-kasu said.

"Actually, yes there is. Could you set out some tables and chairs in the ballroom?" Lady Naomi asked.

"Yes, I would love to." Rin said.

"I will help you." Ru-kasu said as he led Rin to the ballroom. Rin took a table and sat it up, then a few chairs. Ru-kasu did the same, but twice as much since he was a demon.

They finished setting up the tables and chairs within and hour. "We did it!" Rin said happily as she ran over to Ru-kasu and gave him a hug. Ru-kasu backed Rin up to the wall and kissed her passionately. Rin struggled to get free but it only brought her pain. Ru-kasu tore off Rin's kimono and threw it across the room. "Stop it! Get off of..." Rin was cut off by a old rag being tied around her mouth. Ru-kasu trailed kisses down Rin's jaw and neck.

Rin tried to scream as she felt a sharp pain going through her body. Rin could feel Ru-kasu's fangs deep into her flesh. She wanted to struggle to get free but instinct told her different. Rin knew what Ru-kasu was doing but couldn't stop him.

Ru-kasu placed his hand on Rin's hip and removed his fangs from her flesh. Rin felt a tear run down her cheek from the pain the marking had caused her and because she was now bonded with this demon. Nobody could touch her except Ru-kasu.

"Hurt did it?" Ru-kasu asked as he cupped Rin's check. "Oh believe me, it'll get a lot better from here." He said as he moved his hand to the inside of Rin's thigh. Rin couldn't take it anymore. She bit through the old rag and screamed for Sesshoumaru. Her voice echoed through the palace and into the forest.

"You bitch! How dare you!" Ru-kasu slapped Rin, her head banging off the wall. Rin whimpered and gave up. She thought it was over until she heard the ballroom doors slam open.

Rin looked up to see Sesshoumaru running at her and Ru-kasu. Sesshoumaru picked up Ru-kasu and threw him into the tables and chairs that had been set up.

"Are you alright?" Sesshoumaru asked as he pulled Rin into a tight embrace. Not waiting for an answer, he ran out the doors and up the to their room. Sesshoumaru sat on the bed with Rin on his lap. Rin layed her head on Sesshoumaru's chest as she began to feel tears falling down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry." Sesshoumaru said suddenly. "I'm sorry for not coming faster. If I had come sooner then...then you wouldn't have this." Sesshoumaru said rubbing his hand over the mark on Rin's collarbone. Rin looked up into Sesshoumaru's eyes to see that they held an emotion that she had never seen before. She studied him for a while. Sesshoumaru chuckled softly when he saw the confused look on Rin's face. Gently, he pressed his lips to hers in a soft loving kiss. His eyes closed to mere slits as he watched her eyes widen in surprise. Sesshoumaru pushed Rin backward until he was on the bed, placing his hands on the bed on both sides of her head. He applied more pressure before finally closing his eyes.

Rin stared at Sesshoumaru for a minutes, then finally closed hers as well. Hesitantly, she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. Sesshoumaru smiled against Rin's lips and pulled back allowing her to breath. He ran gentle kisses down her jaw line and then down her neck. She kept her eyes closed as she enjoyed the kisses. Then surprised them both when a small moan escaped her lips.

Sesshoumaru looked up at Rin and smiled. He was happy that Rin wasn't afraid of his kisses. He leaned in again but didn't tough her lips instead he stayed half an inch away, teasing her. Rin wrapped her arms around Sesshoumaru and rested her head on his chest, pushing her head up under his chin.

Sesshoumaru wrapped his arms around Rin and kissed the top of her head. Moving slowly, Sesshoumaru sat back up with Rin in his lap, straddling him. He wrapped his arms around her midsection, holding her there. "Rin." He said getting her attention. Rin move slightly to get more comfortable as she looked up at Sesshoumaru. Rin saw Sesshoumaru shut his eyes and growl lowly. She touched the side of Sesshoumaru's face gently, concerned. "Sesshoumaru?" She asked thinking she had hurt him is some way. He opened his eyes again, a emotion burning within in them. Pulling her head down with one hand on the back of her neck, he forcefully kissed her while he rested the other hand on her bare thigh.

Sesshoumaru squeezed Rin's thigh as he nibbled on her lower lip. He broke the kiss, leaving her panting as he ran kisses down her neck. He kissed the mark on her right shoulder. "Rin please allow me to replace this mark with my own." Sesshoumaru said as he ran his tongue over the mark.

Rin moaned with pleasure as he did so before stuttering out, "H...How?"

"I'm easily stronger than the demon who marked you." Sesshoumaru said as he ran his fangs over the mark, sending shivers down Rin's spine. "It's a scarcely known fact that a stronger demon can override the mark of a weaker demon, but it's true and I wish to show you." Sesshoumaru paused. "Would you allow me to?" Sesshoumaru asked looking into Rin's eyes, searching for an answer.

Rin smiled and kissed Sesshoumaru's forehead. "Yes." She replied. "Make me your mate." Sesshoumaru let out a large breath of relief and kissed her again. Careful not scare her, Sesshoumaru ran his hand from her thigh up her flat stomach and held her breast in his hand. He gently squeezed and was rewarded with a loud moan.

Sesshoumaru broke the kiss and ran kisses down her neck, dragging his fangs across her skin occasionally as he continued to abuse her breasts.

Moving down Rin's body, Sesshoumaru ran kisses down to her chest where he took a nipple into his mouth and sucked on it as if he were a newborn pup, kneading the other breast then switched. Rin moaned loudly. She had never felt something so pleasurable. It felt like Sesshoumaru was trying to tear her apart.

Once Sesshoumaru was sure that Rin had had enough, he ceased his abuse and gently kissed her. Rin stared at him, eyes half closed with pleasure. He chuckled and kissed her again. Sesshoumaru began untying the sash around his waist. He was surprised when he felt Rin's hands cover his own. Breaking the kiss, he stared at her in wonder. She pulled his hands from the sash and rested them on her thighs, before untying the sash on her own.

Rin pulled the sash from Sesshoumaru's waist and rested it around his neck. Before he could question her, she grabbed him in her small hands. He moaned loudly and rested his head on her shoulder as she ran her hands up and down him. He kissed her shoulder weakly, as she pleasured him.

When Sesshoumaru felt he couldn't take it anymore, He grabbed Rin's wrists and pulled them from him. Kissing her violently, he skillfully kicked hi clothes off and across the room. then with that done, Sesshoumaru rested his hands on Rin's hips and broke the kiss. "Rin..." He said telling her what was to come without even speaking it. Rin nodded and he kissed her again as he lifted her up and then slowly rested her on his member, entering her.

Without meaning to, Sesshoumaru broke the kiss and growled at the tightness of her around him. Noticing Rin's uncomfortable expression, Sesshoumaru pushed his pleasure aside and tried his best to comfort Rin. He kissed Rin's neck and cheeks as he pushed further and further into her. Hitting her barrier, she flinched.

"I'm sorry Rin." Sesshoumaru said as he kissed her and broke through her barrier, burying himself deep inside her. She cried out in his mouth and wished there had been another way. Kissing away her tears, he waited for her to adjust. finally she shifted on top of him and moaned at the pleasure it brought her.

Taking that as a hint that Rin was ready, Sesshoumaru lifted her up and lowered her onto him. She moaned and rested her forehead on his shoulder. He sped up the pace and her moans grew louder and louder along with his. Removing her forehead from his shoulder, Rin kissed Sesshoumaru forcefully, pushing his head into the bed as their lovemaking grew rougher.

Finally Rin felt something coming. the pleasure seemed to build and build until finally exploded and her vision went white, as she screamed out Sesshoumaru's name. He knew she had close and wasn't surprised when she clamped down on him. He buried himself deep inside of her and let himself fill her with his seed, as he bit into her right shoulder over the other mark. His demonic energy surrounded them as he poured in just enough energy to replace the old mark.

Rin moaned as the marking, unlike the other, brought pleasure beyond words. she moaned as he poured in his warm energy. When Sesshoumaru removed his fangs from Rin's delicate flesh, a new mark covered the old. Rin's head fell on Sesshoumaru's shoulder in exhaustion as Sesshoumaru licked away the blood running from her wound.

"Sesshoumaru." Rin said weakly.

"Yes?" Sesshoumaru asked as he gently kissed Rin.

"Thank you." Rin replied.

Sesshoumaru was a bit confused by Rin's statement, but smiled anyway and answered, "Your welcome."Pulling out of her, Sesshoumaru layed down with Rin on his chest, and fell asleep.

**Hours later**

Sesshoumaru woke up to see Rin still asleep on his chest. He knew it was almost time for the party. "Rin, come on. It's time to get up." Sesshoumaru said as he sat up with Rin in his lap. Sesshoumaru gently kissed Rin. "Do you want to take a bath with me?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Ok." Rin said as Sesshoumaru stood up with Rin in his arms and walked to the bathroom. Sesshoumaru got into the pre-made bath and pulled Rin in with him. They fooled around for a little while, then cleaned up and got out.

They walked to their changing rooms to see that their clothes had been washed and were waiting for them. The got dressed and met each other downstairs in the ballroom, where the party was just starting.

Ru-kasu, thankfully, was nowhere to be seen, but Rin stayed next to Sesshoumaru anyway. She was tired of people trying to rape her. Rin only loved one person. Well atleast one living person. And that was Sesshoumaru.

When the party was over, Rin and the rest of the guests went back to their rooms, while Sesshoumaru and the rest of the leaders attended a meeting about the local attacks on villages.

**In Rin's room**

Rin was scared and bored. She locked the doors because she didn't want Ru-kasu to come back for her. she had been reading a book but it brought her no interest. She sat down sat there and read some more, just to pass time when she heard someone try to open the door. She sat down the book and ran over to the door.

"Who is it?" Rin asked.

"It's me Rin, open the door." Sesshoumaru said. Rin opened the door and gave Sesshoumaru a big hug. "Why did you have the door locked?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"I was scared that Ru-kasu would come back for me." Rin said.

"Well you had nothing to worry about because he was at the meeting the whole time." Sesshoumaru said. "Well anyway, we are leaving early tomorrow, so we should get some sleep." Sesshoumaru said picking Rin up and carrying her to the bed and laying her down.

"Ok." Rin said as she rested her head on Sesshoumaru's chest and falling asleep. Sesshoumaru soon following.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you enjoyed the chapter!! There is many chapters to come!!LOL!! Plzz tell me what ou think!!


	4. The news

Hey ppl I'm back and ready to write chapter 4!!!

Enjoy!!!

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter Four: The news**

**Morning**

Rin woke up to find Sesshoumaru was still asleep. Rin tried to sit up but Sesshoumaru tightened his grip around her, so she layed back down. "Good morning Sesshoumaru!" Rin said as she looked up at him. Sesshoumaru was now wide awake. Sesshoumaru kissed the top of Rin's head as he sat up.

"Good morning!" Sesshoumaru said. "We will take a bath, then be on our way back to the palace." Sesshoumaru said standing up with Rin in his arms.

"Ok. " Rin said as she layed her head on Sesshoumaru's chest. Sesshoumaru carried Rin to the bathroom. They both took off their pajamas and got into the bath that had been made for them.

They quickly got cleaned, got out, and went to their changing rooms where their clothes, once again, where waiting for them.

**In Rin's changing room**

Rin walked into her changing room."Hello." Said a familiar voice. Ru-kasu. "How are we this morning?" Ru-kasu asked as he walked towards Rin.

"W...what are y..you doing h...here?" Rin asked, backing away from him.

"That's easy! I have come back to re-claim what's rightfully mine!" Ru-kasu said.

"NO! Sesshoumaru!" Rin screamed.

**In Sesshoumaru's changing room moments before**

Sesshoumaru walked into his changing room to be greeted by an army of men. "Hello Sesshoumaru." One of them said.

"What the fuck are you doing in my room?" Sesshoumaru demanded with a loud growl.

"We have been sent by the orders of Prince Ru-kasu." Another said.

"NO! Sesshoumaru!" Sesshoumaru could hear Rin scream. Sesshoumaru used his whip and wiped out part of the army, then ran past them into Rin's changing room. Sesshoumaru grabbed Rin and her clothes and ran out of the palace and into the forest.

Once Sesshoumaru knew that they weren't being followed, he stopped and let Rin put on her clothes. "Thank you Sesshoumaru!" Rin said as she put her clothes back on.

"Your welcome." Sesshoumaru said as he picked Rin back up and leaped away into the trees. "You do know that he will probably come after you while we are at the palace so you will have to be careful for the next few days. If he comes to the palace, I will kill him." Sesshoumaru said.

"Yes, I know." Rin said as she rested her head on Sesshoumaru's chest. "I love you Sesshoumaru!"

"I love you too Rin!" Sesshoumaru said as he kissed the top of Rin's head.

**At the palace**

Jaken saw Sesshoumaru carrying Rin back to the palace. Jaken had received a message the day before saying that Lord Sesshoumaru and Rin would be returning today. "Lord Sesshoumaru! Your back!" Jaken said running over to him and Rin. 

"Jaken go tell everyone that there is a meeting being held in the meeting hall right now!" Sesshoumaru demanded as he sat Rin down. 

"Yes Lord Sesshoumaru!" Jaken said hopping away to go tell everyone. 

Sesshoumaru walked Rin to the meeting room and sat her in the chair at the head of the table next to him. Rin was now Lady Rin of the western lands, Sesshoumaru's mate, and his one true love. 

**In the meeting room**

"Everyone, I would like to announce that Miss Rin is now, Lady Rin of the western lands. She is my mate and will be treated exactly how you treat me. If I hear otherwise, then you will pay, some with their lives." Sesshoumaru said. "Every one except the soldiers are dismissed."

Every one except for the soldiers and Rin left. Rin knew what this was about. It was about them keeping an eye out for Ru-kasu. She was glad that Sesshoumaru was going to do this, she really didn't want to be attacked by Ru-kasu again. 

"Soldiers, you are to keep an eye out. Lady Rin was attacked by Prince Ru-kasu twice while we were at the party, and once on the way. She has two different demons after her. Prince Ru-kasu and some demons sent by a person with the name of Yuki." Sesshoumaru said. "You are now dismissed."Sesshoumaru said as he and Rin both stood and walked out of the room and to the kitchen.

"Hello Lady Rin. What would you like to eat today?" Suda asked.

"I will just have a bowl of Ramen." Rin said as she sat down at the table.

"And how about you Lord Sesshoumaru?" Yuri asked.

"I will have the same." Sesshoumaru said setting down next to Rin.

Yuri and Suda came back with Ramen for both Rin and Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru and Rin quickly ate their Ramen, then went to the indoor hot springs. Sesshoumaru and Rin both got in. They were so happy that they were finally back at the palace. 

Sesshoumaru carried Rin into the shallow part of the hot spring. He sat down with her in his lap as he nibbled on Rin's neck.. She let out a soft moan and relaxed in the comfort of Sesshoumaru's arms. She loved the fact that she was now Sesshoumaru's mate, but sometimes wondered if he really loved her or if he was just sorry for her.

Rin was awoken from her train of thought by something entering her womanhood. Rin flinched as she saw Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru kissed Rin.

"I'm sorry Rin." Sesshoumaru said as he realized that Rin hadn't expected that to happen.

"It's fine." Rin said with a giggle as she kissed Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru broke the kiss and nibbled on Rin's neck some more as he slowly entered her the rest of the way. Sesshoumaru finally broke through Rin's barrier and Rin let out a loud moan. Sesshoumaru started pumping in and out at a fast pace. Sesshoumaru kept pumping harder and faster, until he exploded deep inside of Rin.

Rin collapsed ontop of Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru picked Rin up and carried her to what was now their room. He layed down on the bed with Rin ontop of him. Rin instantly fell asleep. Sesshoumaru soon followed.

**The next day**

The next day, Rin didn't wake up until around noon. She looked around to find Sesshoumaru was sitting in a chair nearby thinking.

"Good morning!" Rin said as she sat up in the bed.

"Good morning! I let you sleep in because I had a meeting this morning!" Sesshoumaru said as he got up and kissed Rin on the forehead.

"Thank you Sesshoumaru. I needed the sleep." Rin said as she got up and hugged Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru picked Rin up into a tight embrace and carried her to the bathroom for her bath. He sat her down in the bath and she quickly got cleaned and out. She went over to where he kimono was and looked at it. It was a beautiful pink kimono with different colored flowers on vines wrapping around her like a spiral staircase. She put it on and looked at herself it the mirror.

"Rin you look beautiful!" Sesshoumaru said looking at Rin. He could smell her scent from across the room and he was about to explode at any minute. He desired her so badly right now but knew he couldn't. He knew something she didn't, and was soon to tell her.

"Thank you Sesshoumaru, but what is so special about today?" Rin asked confused. She saw the way he was looking at her and knew instantly what he was thinking. He wanted her more than anyone knew.

"Today we are having a meeting and I am announcing something to the whole palace." Sesshoumaru said as he walked over to her and buried his nose in the beautiful long hair.

"Oh, what is it?" Rin asked as she giggled.

"It is a surprise! You will have to wait." Sesshoumaru said and kissed her.

"Ok. I'm almost done then I will be down for some lunch since I missed breakfast." Rin said as she turned back to the mirror and put her hair up into a ponytail with a red hair tie.

"Ok." Sesshoumaru said and turned to leave.

Rin finished what she was doing and went downstairs to the kitchen. She saw that her favorite food, tonkastu sandwiches, sitting on a plate. She walked over and sat down next to Sesshoumaru.

"Ok this must be a very special thing if all this is happening." Rin said as she ate her sandwiches.

"All what happening." Sesshoumaru asked confused.

"I am wearing a beautiful kimono then I get to have my favorite food." Rin said finishing her first sandwich.

"Oh, yes it is very special." Sesshoumaru said kissing her head.

"Oh. Ok. What is it?" Rin asked curiously.

"A surprise." Sesshoumaru said again.

"Ok, fine. I'll wait." Rin said with a sigh.

**Hours later**

"Come on Rin." Sesshoumaru said as he walked towards the meeting room.

"I'm coming." Rin said as she ran to catch up with him. She was happy that it was finally time to find out what was so special about today. They both walked into the meeting room with everyone already there waiting for the news. Many were talking but shut up as soon as the big doors were opened. Everyone stood as Lord Sesshoumaru and Lady Rin were announced. Rin and Sesshoumaru walked in and went to their seats. Rin sat down but Sesshoumaru remained standing. Rin was ready to here the news.

"We are here today because I have some news that i would like to share. Lady Rin doesn't even know what it is yet and it is going to be a big surprise to her." Sesshoumaru said and looked at Rin. "Lady Rin is pregnant with my son!" Sesshoumaru said. Rin's eyes lit up and she jumped up into Sesshoumaru's arms.

Rin was so happy, but she...she wasn't ready for a baby. She was only 15. "But wait..." Rin said but was cut off.

"We will talk about it in a minute." Sesshoumaru said quietly to Rin. Now, I want double watch on this palace because if Rin or my son get hurt people her will die. You are now dismissed." Sesshoumaru said and walked out of the room with Rin in his arms. Sesshoumaru carried Rin to their room and sat down on their bed with Rin in his lap.

"Sesshoumaru, I'm not ready to have a baby, I'm only 15." Rin said as she rested her head on Sesshoumaru's chest.

"Yes Rin, I know. I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking and my desire for you took over." Sesshoumaru said and kissed the top of Rin's head.

"It's fine, I forgive you, but...but how am i supposed to get trough this pregnancy?" Rin asked.

"Don't worry Rin, I will be here with you the whole time." Sesshoumaru said.

"I love you Sesshoumaru." Rin said.

"I love you too." Sesshoumaru said. "I think we should pay my half-breed brother a visit." Sesshouamru said with a sigh.

"Do we have to?" Rin asked.

"Yes, don't worry he won't try to take you away this time. His mate Kagome has been pregnant, and is right now. Maybe she will be able to help you and give you some tips." Sesshoumaru said.

"Ok." Rin said and kissed Sesshoumaru.

"Suda! Yuri!" Sesshoumaru called.

"Yes Lord Sesshoumaru and Lady Rin." Suda and Yuri said and bowed.

"Get some stuff around. Lady Rin and I are going to my brothers for a few days." Sesshoumaru said.

"Yes Lord Sesshoumaru!" They said, bowed, then walked away.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm finally done!!YAY!! Sry it took so long but I've had a lot of detractions like the starting of school and troubles with my boyfriend. I'll try to get the next chapter done soon!! Bye for now!!!


	5. Inuyasha and Kagome

**Hey everyone I'm back and ready to write!!**

**Chapter five: Inuyasha and Kagome**

Sesshoumaru and Rin left the palace as soon as the maids had their things ready. They walked to get to Inuyasha's before dark. Sesshoumaru wasn't taking any chances with Rin. She was now his mate and held his son in her womb.

Rin and Sesshoumaru walked for hours. Sesshoumaru knew it would be dark soon. Sesshoumaru walked over to Rin and scooped her up into his arms. Rin rested her head on his chest and he leaped up into the trees.

**Two hours later**

Rin woke up in a strange room. She looked around and saw that Sesshoumaru was nowhere. Then she heard two people fighting. She knew one of them was Sesshoumaru but wasn't sure who the other one was, but she thought it might have been Inuyasha. Rin got up and walked towards their voices. She stopped infront of a door that she was guessing led to Inuyasha's office.

"Rin you may come in." Sesshoumaru said through the door. Rin opened the door and walked in. She saw Sesshoumaru and the two people that tried to kidnap her when she first met Sesshoumaru.

"Hello." Rin said a little embarrassed.

"Rin, this is my half-breed brother Inuyasha and that is his mate Kagome." Sesshoumaru said pointing to Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Hello Rin. I hear that you are now pregnant." Kagome said.

"Yes, with Sesshoumaru's child." Rin said happily.

"WHAT?! YOUR PREGNANT WITH SESSHOUMARU'S CHILD?!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Yes, she is. Do you have a problem with that half-breed?" Sesshoumaru said.

"Hey watch who you are calling half-breed, because that baby will be one." Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha! Sit boy!" Kagome said and Inuyasha fell to the floor. "Congratulations Rin!" Kagome said as she looked over at Rin who was giggling.

"Thank you." Rin said still giggling.

"Come on Rin and I will show you around." Kagome said and walked out of the room. Rin followed her out of the room and down the hall. Kagome took Rin to the kitchen first then took her around the rest of the house. Kagome brought Rin to a bedroom with two kids in it.

"These is my daughter Kyoko, and that is my son Hiro." Kagome said as Kyoko ran up to them. Kyoko jumped up into Rin's arms.

"Hi. Who are you?" Kyoko asked

"I'm Rin." Rin said.

"Oh. Ok." Kyoko said jumping down and going back to play with her brother. Rin and Kagome when back to the kitchen and met both of the boys. They were both having some Ramen. "Come on Rin, we should get some sleep." Sesshoumaru said as he finished his Ramen.

"Ok." Rin said and both her and Sesshoumaru walked to their room and layed down. Rin wasn't really tired because she slept on the way to Inuyasha's home. She layed down next to Sesshoumaru and put her head on his chest. Sesshoumaru wrapped his arm around Rin and pulled her closer to him.

Sesshoumaru wasn't tired either so he just layed there and pretended that he was asleep so that maybe Rin would go to sleep, but she didn't. She just layed there and thought about what it would be like when she has the baby and if Sesshoumaru will approve and love the baby. She knew he hated half-breeds, and that was what the baby would be when it was born.

"Rin, what is bothering you?" Sesshoumaru asked as he kissed the top of Rin's head.

"Nothing, I was just thinking." Rin said as she looked up at Sesshoumaru.

"Well you should get some sleep. We are going to have a long day tomorrow." Sesshoumaru said.

"Ok. I love you Sesshoumaru." Rin said.

"I love you too Rin. Goodnight." Sesshoumaru said.

"Goodnight." Rin said and went to sleep. Sesshoumaru soon followed but not because he was tired but because he had nothing to do except think and his thinking was starting to bother him. He had been thinking of all the things that could happen to Rin and the baby. He knew that he would hate it when Rin had the baby because she would be in so much pain and he wouldn't be able to do anything to help her. That was one of the reasons why he brought Rin to see Kagome, so that Kagome could give her some tips to help get through this pregnancy with as little pain as possible.

**Morning**

Sesshoumaru woke up to Rin whimpering. He looked over at Rin. She was still asleep but she was holding her stomach and she was curled up in a ball. He got up and went to get Kagome.

"Kagome, Rin is whimpering and holding her stomach. What should I do?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Oh, she is just having stomach pains...she will be fine. Just let her sleep and she should quit having them in a few minutes." Kagome said.

"Ok." Sesshoumaru said and walked back to where Rin was asleep. She had quit whimpering and was now only holding her stomach. He walked back over to he bed and layed down. He gave Rin a kiss on the forehead, then layed there waiting for Rin to wake up.

Rin woke up about a hour later. She didn't know Sesshoumaru was awake so she just layed there looking at the ceiling, until Sesshoumaru rolled over and looked at her.

"Goodmorning Rin." Sesshoumaru said.

"Goodmorning." Rin said sounding tired.

"Did you sleep well?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"No. The baby was kicking me all last night and i was having bad pains in my stomach." Rin said.

"Yea that was what woke me up and i went to get Kagome about it." Sesshoumaru said.

"Oh. I'm sorry for waking you." Rin said.

"It's fine." Sesshoumaru said as he gave Rin a kiss. Rin moved closer to Sesshoumaru and rested her head on his arm. She loved his warmth. Sesshoumaru scooped Rin up into his arms and set her on his lap.

"Only three more months until the baby is born." Rin said as she curled up into a ball on Sesshoumaru's lap.

"Yea. I can't wait." Sesshoumaru said.

'Sesshoumaru must love this baby if he wants it to be born Rin thought with a smile as she layed her head on Sesshoumaru's chest. Sesshoumaru stood up with Rin in his arms and walked to the bathroom. He ran some warm water in the bathtub. Sesshoumaru sat Rin down in the water and started to clean her like he would do to a small child.

Rin lightly splashed Sesshoumaru, as she started to giggle. Sesshoumaru let out a low growl. He didn't want to get wet.

"I'm sorry Sesshoumaru. You just made me feel like suck a child." Rin said with a giggle.

"It's fine. I shouldn't have growled at you. Our baby will probably splash when we give him baths." Sesshoumaru said with a chuckle and splashed Rin back. Rin and Sesshoumaru kept splashing each other until they realized they had made a big mess and that Sesshoumaru was soaked.

"We better clean this up." Rin said with a giggle as she got out of the bathtub.

"No. It's ok. My half-breed brother will take care of it." Sesshoumaru said as he went to get clothes for both Rin and himself. Rin put on her kimono and walked out of the bathroom and into the bedroom where Sesshoumaru was already changed and waiting.

Sesshoumaru scooped Rin up into his arms and carried her to the kitchen. Kagome and Inuyasha were already there. Sesshoumaru walked past Inuyasha and whispered" We left you a present in the bathroom." in his ear.

"WHAT?! I'm NOT cleaning it up!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Inuyasha! Sit boy!" Kagome yelled. Rin started to giggle somemore. "How are you this morning?" Kagome asked Rin.

"I'm doing ok. I was having a lot of stomach pains last night." Rin said.

"Yea. Sesshoumaru told me. They are normal and should pass in a few minutes. If they last longer than that then get some help." Kagome said.

"Ok. I will." Rin said.

"How much longer until the baby is due?" Kagome asked.

"About three months." Rin said as Sesshoumaru finally put her down. Kagome motioned Rin to follow her and they went into Kagome and Inuyasha's bedroom.

"That's cool. You will start to have more and more of those pains you were talking about since the baby is half dog demon. Sometimes it is the baby kicking and sometimes it is just pains. You will also start to get very tired when you are doing things, no matter what it is." Kagome said.

"Ok. I have a question. Is there a high risk that I might die since the baby is half dog demon?" Rin asked.

"It's not a high risk, but you have a higher risk than someone who was also a demon." Kagome said.

"Kagome...I'm scared." Rin said as she started to cry.

"Oh Rin. Everything is going to be fine." Kagome said as she hugged Rin and rocked her back and forth.

**In the kitchen**

Sesshoumaru could smell the salty tears coming from Rin. He knew he should leave them alone but he hated to see Rin in pain. He had to atleast try to calm her down. Sesshoumaru walked to the bedroom and waited outside the door for a minute. Then he hesitantly opened the door and walked in.

"Sesshoumaru, what do you want?" Kagome asked.

"I have come to calm Rin." Sesshoumaru said as he sat down on he bed. He took Rin from Kagome and cuddled her into his chest. "Rin, what's wrong?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"I'm scared." Rin said, curling up into a ball.

"Rin, everything will be fine. I won't let anything happen to you. I love you." Sesshoumaru said.

"I love you too." Rin said wiping the tears from her eyes.

**Getting interesting?! Sorry that it took so long I've been in school and have a lot of other crap to do along with babysitting a 2 and 4 yr old!! Thx for your patience!!!**


End file.
